Legacy Day (Celebration)
Legacy Day happens every year for students in their second year at Ever After High. On Legacy Day each year, the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge to fulfill their destinies as the next generation of Snow Whites, Prince Charmings, Evil Queens and so on. The Storybook of Legends The Storybook of Legends is locked inside a crystal box that sits on a gilded pedestal in the centre of Milton Grimm's office. It is covered in dark, cracked leather and edged with gold filigree (a delicate kind of metalwork) and the Ever After High crest is in the centre. It remains locked and only keys, not magic passwords, can open it. The pages of the stories remain blank all but for a brief description of the destiny of the student, the students name and a blank line where the student will sign if chosen to! The actual showing of the story/destiny part to each relevant student, only happens on Legacy Day itself. =Preparations= Rehearsals Rehearsals take place in Orientation Week of the students second year at Ever After High. They are held in the same location as the actual ceremony, the castle terrace and Milton Grimm officiates at the rehearsals and the actual ceremony. The Storybook of Legends is not used in the rehearsals but a tiny manual of extremely useful school rules that is actually a very large manual. Heirloom outfits Each Legacy Day participant wears their heirloom outfit, which is an outfit that their fairytale parent has made famous. Raven Queen Her heirloom dress is made of black material that when moves reflects silver and purple tones. The bodice resembles armour in the way it is built, the skirt is wide, the shoulders have spikes and the sleeves have daggers that jutt out at the elbow. The outfit also has gloves, a cape and a crown. The cape is made of shimmery material with a very high collar and fastens with a hook. The silver domed crown has purple jewels. Apple White Apple's heirloom outfit consists of a white top that is quilted, the full red skirt has a gold belt and she wears a quilted cape that attaches with three strings of pearls. She also wears a delicate golden grown on top of her styled hair. Briar Beauty Briar's outfit is hot pink and black, her skirt is asymmetrical and she has a cape that sparkles with a rose and thorn print and it has a fancy ruffled collar. She also wears her usual crownglasses that is tucked behind her silver and pink rosebud tiara. Madeline Hatter Madeline's heirloom outfit is a gold and blue suit with a purple cravat. Maddie updated the suit by fitting the jacket of the suit at the waist, shortening the pants/trousers into capris and adding a sparkly skirt over the top. She also wears a purple top hat on one side of her head. Blondie Lockes Blondie's outfit is a canary-yellow gown accompanied with a periwinkle cape that has a faux bear fur trim. Ceremony The ceremony takes place on the east terrace of the castle and students and faculty gain entry to the ceremony through the Great Hall. In turn, the students stand at a fabled podium, say their name and their magical key appears in mid-air. They then are to insert the key gently into the Storybook of Legends, turn it thirty degrees clockwise, stand with their shoulders back and declare their destiny to the world. After a brief moment of magical page turning, the students story appears before them showing them their destiny, a quill then appears, again in mid-air and the students finish by signing the Storybook of Legends. Legacy Day Dance After the main ceremony the students hold a Legacy Day Dance, a chance for them to celebrate the right-of-passage they just passed in a less formal way. The Dance on Apple and Raven's legacy year was planned by Briar Beauty and was held in a ballroom on a lake island near the school. To get there, the students first took coaches to the lake and then sailed across to the island in boats pulled by mermaids. Sparrow Hood and his band, The Merry Men, provided the entertainment. Trivia *On rehearsal day, the Three Little Pigs carry a large book to the pedestal, described by Headmaster Grim as, "a tiny manual of entirely reasonable school rules," for the students to practice their signing of the Storybook Of Legends with. *Each student has a different key that magically appears and when it is turned in the book, different symbols appear on the front of the book representing the student. For example, Apple's symbol is an apple and Raven's symbol is a purple feather. *Every year is a Legacy Year at Ever After High, as every year, each new set of second year students prepare for their Legacy Day. Gallery Rehearsals for Legacy Day - RTTSOAR.png|Rehearsals taking place on the Castle Terrace Legacy_Day_Ceremony_-_TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Ceremony The Storybook of Legends - TTOLD.png|The Storybook of Legends and Apple's key Legacy Day Plaza Card.png|The Legacy Day Plaza Card Category:Festivals Category:Pages of Additional Interest